To Talk To A Stranger
by xheybails
Summary: It's the question everyone's wondering, how is Lorelai really doing after Luke decides to take a break. One shot.


**Title: **To Talk To A Stranger

**By:** Bailee

**Timeline:** Season Five, Luke decides to take a break.

**Pairing:** L/L

**Summary:** Short One-shot, It's the question everyone's wondering, how is Lorelai really doing after Luke decides to take a break.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own, I rent.

I've been walking around this small town all day. Only one day. Yet I know all the gossip of what's going on. I was eating at a little diner. There weren't any tables left and a large red-haired woman asked if she could share a table with me. Patty, I believe her name was. It was quiet between the two of us for a while, but really, what did we have to say?

Then it all started. A young brunette walked in. "Oh, she is one strong woman. Coming in here after all that has happened."

"What happened?" I asked cluelessly, unaware of what my fate was to be.

"Well, a quite a few months ago …" she started, telling me the quite touching story of the two star-crossed lovers.

The perfect man. That's what he was, I'm told by Patty. Before him, she had never believed in soul mates. She never thought that there would be that one person. The one you're made for. The one you're supposed to be with. Someone who just fits with you perfectly.

She never believed it. Until him. He knew everything about her. All of her imperfections. All of her quirks. And he loved her anyway. Or so she thought.

Everything was perfect. Well, not perfect, but pretty damn good, according to Babette (Patty's partner in crime—err, gossip). Until Chris came back into her life. It wasn't that she wanted to use him as an excuse, it was her fault too. She did lie about it. She'll admit it if you were to ask her, it wasn't one of her more brilliant plans.

She knew she should have told him, but she didn't want him to worry, but now–as she has found out the hard way—she realizes she caused him more hurt by not telling him.

And then there was her mother. She had invited Christopher to her vow-renewal, she had purposely brought him there to ruin her daughters relationship. She hadn't thought Luke was good enough for her daughter. She believed that he would hold her back. But hold her back from what exactly. Couldn't Emily see that she had everything she could ever want and more with Luke? I knew that and I didn't even know them! But from the sounds of things, neither does she.

I only wish I knew what Lorelai was thinking. But then again so does everyone else. She wouldn't even talk to her best friend. Why would she talk to me? A complete stranger? I figured it was worth a shot. I'm driving out to her inn now. I need a place to stay anyway.

She hates herself. She knows she screwed up. She wishes she could change it. She wishes he would give it all a second chance.

I got her to open up to me. She asked if I'd been anywhere in town yet. I told her that I ate lunch at Luke's with a woman named Patty. She asked me if I knew about the break-up, and I told her that I did. She asked me if I wanted her to talk about it. Only if you want to, was my answer.

She talked about how wonderful everything was when she was with him. She talked about how she hated what had happened with them. She talked about the things she regretted, and the things she never got to say.

She talked about how much she loved him. She said she would never be able to say that to him, and that he would never truly know. She didn't cry. She'd done that before. She'd wallowed for a week and a half straight. She was tired. She couldn't sleep. Everything made her think of him.

Every corner of her house was coated in his scent. Every place held a memory of an amazing love. The inn, where they shared their first kiss. The diner, where they had too many memories to even count.

The time when he drove her to the hospital to see her dad. The time they picked out paint colors. Sookie and Jackson's first date, where they shared a hand of five card draw. The many times one of them paraded around their dates, only to have the other cover up a look of jealousy and hurt neither one would admit to. The look of relief on his face when she told him the wedding was off. The aftermath of their many wonderful dates.

She said she didn't even like to go to Miss Patty's. She now hated town meetings. She will always remember the day when he walked up in front of the town and told them that there wouldn't be a break up.

I told her I was sorry, but that I was sure it would work out. She thanked me for the talk. She couldn't figure out why it was so easy to open up to me. She figured it was because I she didn't know me. I didn't know everything about them. Sometimes it just helped to talk to a stranger.


End file.
